Dark Bunny
by ocramed
Summary: After the defeat the Negaverse's Queen Baryl, Usagi Sailor Moon Tsukino gets a new life...as the student of AKUMA! Sailor MoonStreet Fighter crossover! COMPLETE. 61205
1. Rebirth

**Dark Bunny – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Street Fighter" and other genres belongs to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion, crossover story.**

**Special note: This story begins during the "Doom Tree" saga. Where it goes from there, is up to YOU.**

****

**

* * *

**

**"Rebirth"**

****

* * *

_Once upon a time, there were two brothers. The elder brother was named "Goken", while the younger brother was named "Goki". No one knew who their father was, but everyone knew that the brothers were twin children of a Japanese royal princess. However, it is rumored that their father was a Dragon, who had assumed human form to court the princess one evening during a full moon. Having been found with child, the princess was put away, so that her shame would not hurt her family's standing within the island nation._

_When the twins were born, they were born in the year of the dragon, in the month of the dragon and on the hour of the dragon. Thus, those who were in the know knew that the boys were special. On the behest of a respected Shinto priest, the boys' grandfather had the boys brought to him. The grandfather asked the boys what they wanted to do with their lives. Almost in unison, the boys wanted to become warriors in their own right. So their grandfather chose a Shotokan master named "Gotetsu" to teach them the Art, enhancing their natural abilities to even greater heights._

_As the years go by Goken and Goki became legendary fighters in their own right. Many men tried to take on the twins, and failed in the attempt. Dragons, demons and warlords fell at their hands, as they should. Even the gods themselves took pause, as the likes of Susano and Raiden, a pair of warrior gods were stalemated. Soon, none could match the brothers' might. Thus, their legendary status as warriors in their own right was assured._

_And here lied the problem._

_The brothers wanted to prove which one was the better Master. And so in the light of the full Moon, the brothers fought each other. The battle was fierce and quick, as it was deadly. Their pride was their undoing, since neither one could accept each other as "equal". And just as quickly as it began, it was over. Goki lied at the feet of his brother Goken, dead. Distraught, Goken vowed to use his prowess for the betterment of humankind, and thus became a monk. Goki's spirit, on the other hand, refused to accept defeat, and, after spending time in the underworld, would one day return as "the Akuma". Thus, a renewed cycle of violence would be begin again between the brothers._

_However, something changed._

_Years later, when Goken fell at the hands of a mercenary named "Balrog", of the group "ShadowLaw", the Akuma took it upon himself to test Goken's latest students. There was Ryuu, the master of the chi, and Ken Masters, the American. Then there was the latest generation of Shotokan fighters. There was Dan, a son of one of Goken's students from years ago; there was Sakura, a fan of Ryu who seeks training from the legendary "Street Fighter"; and then there's Sean, a Brazilian protégé of Ken. Akuma sought each and everyone of Goken's line, and fought them all. Only Ryuu and Sakura were able to master Akuma's dark arts, in Shotokan karate, in order to defeat him._

_Since then, Akuma has been silent, waiting and watching for the time when he once again tests Goken's progeny. In the mean time, the dark master has continued to match his strength against strong opponents. Some were martial artists, while other were "superhuman". Only a few have ever defeated Akuma, like the one known as "Wolverine". Wolverine's "Berserker Barrage" and "Weapon X" technique has cost potential victories, but that is the way of the warrior._

_And yet he continues, to this day, to find battles to test his "Raging Demon"…_

For weeks, Akuma has sensed a powerful source in the Artic region. Out of curiosity, the dark Shotokan master teleported to a place known as "D Point", where he observed a pitched battle. Apparently, the rumors were true: a young maiden and her four friends were fighting an extra-dimensional threat known as "the Negaverse". The fact that these girls were able to destroy that realm's living embodiment piqued Akuma's interests. Once the threat was over, the girls' leader lied dying in the snow and ice. As her body began to slowly fade, Akuma quickly seized upon the moment. He touched the girl's forehead, and began to infuse energy into her corpse. This negated the intended effects of the girl's "trinket", as it disappeared off into thin air. Satisfied, Akuma picked the girl up, and slowly faded from view. As Akuma did so, his words could be heard:

"Welcome to your new life…my apprentice…"

One year later…

In a secluded, and abandoned training hall, two people were facing each other, in a lotus postion. One was a man, while the other was a teenaged girl. Both were dressed in black gi, though the girl's was whole and complete. Finally, the man rose.

"You have done well, my apprentice," Akuma said, as he straightened himself out. "I taught you all that I can at this juncture. The rest is up to you."

The girl opened her eyes, which flickered red.

"Thank you, Sensei," the girl replied. "I hope that I am worthy of your teachings."

Akuma nodded, as he began to teleport.

"When the time has come, you will prove your strength to me. Only then, will you have proven yourself worthy of being a master."

And with that, Akuma disappeared.

"See you soon…"

Usagi Tsukino nodded, as she got up. Her tanned skin glistened with sweat, as she went to prepare herself for the trip home. No doubt her parents will want her to see be more presentable when they see her again.

How foolish she was for being so weak and indecisive. The Negaverse could have been defeated a long time ago, if she was strong back then.

Usagi sighed. As long as she was on the dark path, the Silver Millennium crystal would be denied to her. However, she'll show her Mother, Queen Serenity, that she doesn't need such a trinket to defeat her enemies!

**Tbc? **

**Author's note: Usagi is a dark Shotokan master, but her moral barometer is her own. How she gets to be "Sailor Moon" will be determined by what direction she is will to pursue, especially in light of the newest threat represented by the Doom Tree. C&C are welcomed.**

****


	2. Homecoming

Dark Bunny – By DS Wynne 

****

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Street Fighter" and other genres belongs to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion, alternate crossover story. It takes place during the "Doom Tree" saga.**

****

**"Homecoming"**

****

"Okay, class," Miss Heruna said, as she started the day at Crossroads Middle School. "We would all like to welcome back our FAVORITE student, Usagi. Hello, Usagi!"

"Hello, Miss Heruna," Usagi said calmly. She was dressed in her school uniform, sat properly, and was paying attention to every word that Heruna had said. "I am glad to be back."

Heruna frowned but said nothing. She remembered that Usagi used to be bubbly and flighty. THIS Usagi was calm, and very much in control. And she had a look that said "I can KILL you at any time, and at any place of MY choosing". Then again, the fact that she was reportedly kidnapped for a year may have something to do with this "new" Usagi.

"Okay, then," Heruna said. "Now, lets get on with today's lesson…"

Meanwhile, Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino and Minako Aino were looking at each other, while trying to look at Usagi. A few weeks ago, a new, yet still unknown, alien menace had come to Juuban Azabuu district, Tokyo, Japan. As a result, the Moon Guardian cat Luna D'Mus was forced to reawaken their memories, including their friend and team-mate Rei Hino. Together, they were "The Sailor Scouts", and have fought hard against "the Cardians" and their mysterious masters. So far, the Scouts, along with the mysterious "Moon Light Knight", have won their battles. Still, these battles were getting harder, and the Scouts know that as long as their leader "Sailor Moon" was missing, the Cardians remained an ever present threat.

And now, things may have changed for the better.

It was only the day before that the news of the so-called "Missing Tsukino Girl" turned up. They couldn't get to Usagi due to the police presence, who was investigating the situation. So they opted to confront Usagi, find out what's going on, and then report back to Luna. Luna wanted to see Usagi right away, but was asked to wait until the Scouts investigate her.

While this was going on, two new students were observing the situation. In spite of their human appearance, they were the alien masters behind the Cardian, whose purpose was only known to them. They also noticed how potent the missing Usagi Tsukino was, as her aura indicated. "Ann" looked at "Alan", and both nodded. The girl bares investigating.

During lunch, Usagi was on the roof of the building of her school. She was in a lotus position, and was expanding her awareness.

Suddenly, her awareness spiked. She immediately leaped out of her position, and got into a fighting stance.

"Well, Alan," a girl said, as she leaned against the side of the access way. "She's a bit jumpy."

"I agree, Ann," the boy said. Both the girl and the boy, in spite of their wild expression, were dressed in standard school clothes. "Hi, my name is Alan, and she's Ann. We just wanted to introduce ourselves to you."

Usagi's eyes flickered red, though neither Alan nor Ann noticed. She could "see" that the two were more than human. In fact, they appeared to her decidedly non-human. As much as the "Demon Rage" within her burned, Usagi decided NOT to deal with them…just yet.

"Nice to meet you…Ann…Alan," Usagi said, as she calmed down. "My name is Usagi."

"Pleased to meet you, Usagi," Alan said, as he gently gave Usagi's hand a peck.

Ann rolled her eyes.

"Would like to join us at the Arcade after school? Our treat."

Usagi thought for a moment.

"Sure."

"Great! Be seeing you."

Ann glared at Usagi, as she and Alan went back downstairs.

Usagi grinned evilly. She might have found worthy foes to fight, but something disturbed her about them. They appeared to be too shallow to be "boss characters". No, there has to be someone bigger than they. So for now, Usagi will pretend to be their friend. And when the time comes- well, first things first.

Later, Usagi was walking home from school. She had a decent time at the arcade, but grew bored quickly. In fact, since coming home, she was decidedly bored. On the way home, though, was a different story. There was that shape-shifting, pigtailed martial artist. Then there was this sword-wielding teenaged boy and his "girlfriends". And then there was this dog-demon and his girlfriend. And THEN there was this…

"Usagi!"

Usagi woke up from her reverie, and was confronted by a small, black cat. The cat had a crescent moon mark on her forehead.

Usagi frowned.

"What do you want…Luna?"

"You…you remember me?"

"Yes, yes I do. I also remember the rest of you. So you four can come on out!"

From their hiding places, Ami, Minako (with Artemis), Rei and Makoto came on out.

"What do you guys want?"

"We want to know if you are okay, Usagi," Ami said.

"Yeah, we're worried sick about you!" Minako said.

"I agree!" said Artemis the Moon cat.

"You could have called, you know!" Rei fumed.

"Just talk to us, please?" Makoto said.

Usagi looked at each and everyone of them. And for a moment, she had a sad expression. As much as she wanted to, she could not tell them how she feels, or what she had gone through the past year.

"No."

And with that Usagi turned to leave.

"What about your duties as 'Sailor Moon'?" Luna cried.

"Find someone else. For reasons I cannot explain, my…destiny lies elsewhere."

"Usagi!"

Rei was fuming at this point. Without thinking, she stepped forth and grabbed Usagi's shoulder.

Big mistake.

Usagi back-handed Rei, knocking her to the ground.

"Don't…ever…touch…me…AGAIN," Usagi said with gritted teeth. "Is that clear?"

In her anger, Usagi's eyes glowed red.

Makoto, catching this, got into a fighting stance. She was more than ready to protect her friend Rei-

"Don't!" Ami said.

"But-"

"Let her go," Minako said. "We can't deal with Usagi HERE."

As the acting leader of the Sailor Scouts, Makoto complied.

"If you four want to challenge me, simply let me know. Now, if you excuse me…"

Usagi, using the lessons learned from her Master, teleported away.

"What was THAT?" Rei said, as she got up.

"I've been taking readings of Usagi. She's…filled with dark energy."

"Great, just great!"

"What are we going to do?" Makoto said.

"Luna should we-" Artemis began

"We might have to, old friend," Luna said sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Minako asked.

Luna looked at the girls.

"A long time ago, in times of crisis, a commoner is chosen to protect the House of Serenity. I believe it's time to bring back the Steward of the Moon Kingdom."

"What do you mean, Luna?" Rei asked.

"It's time to bring in a new Sailor Moon!"

Fools, Usagi thought, as she masked her presence. She was watching the girls from the trees. At least they'll leave me alone now.

As she left her hiding place, she was caught in a chi-based attack. Usagi quickly recovered and got in a stance.

"You," Usagi said simply.

"Yes, me," Usagi's attacker said. "And you will pay for what you did to my Tenchi!"

Thus, the battle between the Dark Bunny and Ryoko the Space Pirate was on.

**Tbc.**


	3. Strangers

**Dark Bunny – By DS Wynne**

****

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon" and characters from Capcom belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is an alt-fusion, crossover story.**

****

_

* * *

_

**Part 3: Strange Day**

* * *

_In the beginning of my…training, my master the Akuma showed me the secret of "the Raging Demon". It was based upon the philosophy of the "Ansatsuken", or the "Murder Fist". It was both a philosophy and a technique, which incorporates the desire for vengeance; Shotokan karate simply serves as the catalyst to achieve this. It's kind of like one of my foe's fighting style. He…she…or WHATEVER that person was, used a style called "Anything Goes" martial arts. He (or "she") uses the techniques of his/her opponents against them. Well, Mr. "Big-shot" tried to use my own technique against me. Silly boy! Only those on the dark path can master the Murder Fist. My opponent is…was…too noble for that. Thus, my opponent's demise was complete. Knowing him, and the way he went on about being a real man, I'll probably see him again…after he gets out of traction, of course!_

_Heh___

_Speaking of enemies, one of them has decided to give me a little payback. All I did was to break that Tenchi-guy's legs. And it was a fair fight, too. So now, one of his girl-friends has decided to face me again. So, I guess I'll have to prove my strength yet again._

_I have so little time to get anything done, without someone popping up to take a whack out of my hide. Sigh._

Usagi narrowed her eyes, as she got into a crouch.

The cyan-hair girl dove into the ground, just as Usagi leaped out of the way. The cement cracked and buckled.

"You're too slow, dearie," Usagi smirked.

"Why you-!" Ryoko yelled, as she raised her fists. A discharged of energy leapt from her fists, and sailed into Usagi. She blocked the attack, but was set up to take another.

Ryoko teleported behind Usagi and performed a "double-handle axe" on Usagi's head. Usagi had sensed too late that Ryoko was behind her.

"You will pay for what you did to Tenchi!" Ryoko said, as she began to repeatedly kick a downed Usagi.

"You- OOF –must like that guy, huh?" Usagi said. Point of fact, she was more than annoyed rather than hurt. She caught one of Ryoko legs, and turned her position…

"Ah!" Ryoko yelped, as she fell upon the ground. Quickly, Usagi scrambled to put Ryoko in a head-lock. Knowing that her opponent was naturally stronger than her, Usagi applied as much of her energy to her strength as possible. She then placed of her free hands next to Ryoko's head.

"Nighty, night, Ryoko-chan," Usagi whispered, as she began to drain her foe of her energy. The combination of energy draining and the choke-hold was enough to subdue the space pirate.

"Now, what should I do with you?" Usagi mused. Then, she remembered some of the more esoteric lessons she learned from her Master. With a glint in her eye, Usagi picked up Ryoko, and teleported with her…

Unknown to Usagi, Alan had followed his classmate and was in his alien guise. He could easily pass off as a pastel-colored elf.

"Hmmm," Alan mused, as he pondered at what he has just seen. He would have to think about the darkness that was displayed by the mysterious Usagi.

Later, that night…

"What…what are you doing to me?" Ryoko asked. She felt decidedly weak, and couldn't move. At the moment, she was placed in a drum barrel, which was placed in the walls of Usagi's house, in the basement.

"Well, I can't have you interfering with my plans, Ryoko," Usagi said, as she finished her mixtures. While alchemy and herbalism was not high on the Akuma's "curriculum", he did teach it to instill discipline in his student. Regardless, the fighting arts had an importance, so the focus was on that. "However, I'm not the murdering type."

Usagi then sprinkled the powder all over Ryoko, causing her to sneeze. Soon, Ryoko began to feel drowsy.

"Wha-?"

"It's a 'suspension' drug, Ryoko. Supposedly, it will place you in torpor, while keeping you alive."

"You'll never get away with this! I have friends that will find me-!"

"I'm sure that's possible, which I am place wards around your new home. They should hide you just fine. Ta, ta!"

"Wait-!"

With that, Usagi sealed Ryoko in the steel drum. After properly preparing it, Usagi moved the drum into the wall itself. Calmly, Usagi fitted bricks into place, while singing an old Judy Garland song…a song that she had heard when she loved as a child.

"'Somewhere, over the rainbow…'"

When the basement wall was sealed, Usagi applied plaster, dried it with her 'chi', and painted the wall.

"There, that ought to-"

"Usagi, are you down there?" Kenjiro Tsukino yelled.

"I'm coming Daddy," Usagi yelled back, as she hid her equipment and material underneath some tarp. "I was looking for my stuffed cat!"

"Okay, but hurry up to bed. It's getting late!"

"Okay!"

And with that, Usagi went to bed, with a smile plastered on her face.

The next day…

"Do you think she'll be here?" Luna the Cat asked nervously. She couldn't wait to meet her new charge. At the moment, they were waiting at the Cherry Hill Temple.

"Don't worry, Luna," Artemis the Cat replied. "I'm sure Minako knows what she is doing."

Soon, Minako, along with the rest of the Sailor Scouts, is seen, along with fellow classmate Naru Osaka.

"So, what do you guys want?" Naru asked.

"Well, we have someone you should meet," Minako said.

Soon, the girls get into the inner courtyard.

"Well? There's nobody here," Naru replied.

"Actually, there is," said a voice below.

Naru looked down to see Luna.

"Hey, Luna," Naru said cutely. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Luna replied.

Naru's eyes went wide.

"You…you can talk?!"

"Of course she can," Artemis the Cat said, as he trotted to Luna and Naru's position.

"What's going on here?" Naru asked.

"How would you like to be the new 'Sailor Moon'?" Luna asked.

**Tbc******

**Author's note: C & C are always welcomed. And don't worry; Ryoko's story is far from over!**

**Next time: A new Sailor Moon comes to town, and Alan makes an offer to Usagi she doesn't refuse! Also, a member of the "Nerima Wrecking Crew" shows up...for all the wrong reasons! Be here for part three of our little tale of vengeance and justice. See you then!**


	4. Impact

**Dark Bunny4 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Street Fighter" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is an alternate, crossover story.**

**Special note: I know about the bastardization of the original Street Fighter translation to the American one (I read the FAQ at http:kattuggla.oru.se/dmd01/dm0103/test/faqs/SFplotguide34.htm) . However, for story purposes, I will say that Akuma's style of martial arts is a branch of Shotokan Karate, just like there are many other "sub-styles" of Karate. It just makes things easier for me story-wise to do this. C&C are always welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4: Impact**

_

* * *

_

_"No, Master! I'll get it right!"_

_Usagi__ Tsukino felt pain, as her dark master was disciplining her for failing to master the next level in her development._

_Akuma__ sneered._

_"I saved you from death! You are a valuable resource for my design. YOU ARE MINE TO SHAPE AND TEMPER. Follow my instructions, and you will master the "Ansatsuken" branch of our Art. Fail me, and I will send you to the Otherworld!"_

_"I will! I will, Master!"_

_Usagi__ was released from the dark energies of Akuma's might. She panted, as her Dark Master threw her a towel._

_"Get yourself cleanup, my apprentice. We will resume your training in the Morning."_

_And with that, Akuma faded in the darkness._

_Usagi__ cried, as she remained in her spot for many minutes. She wanted to learn, but it was so hard! So…hard…_

Usagi woke up from her daydream, as she realized that she had fallen asleep from reading her book, while sitting under her family's apple tree.

It was a cool, sunny Sunday. The winds gently blew the cherry blossoms across the lawn of the backyard.

"Usagi!"

Usagi turned to see that her younger brother Shango was calling for her from the back porch.

"Yes?"

"Mom wanted to tell you that it's time for lunch!"

"Thanks!"

As Usagi got up, an apple fell from the tree. Without even looking, she caught the fruit in her hand. She then examined its green skin, admiring the symmetry of its shape. Then, she frowned.

In rapid succession, Usagi "sucked" the life out of the fruit, by drawing upon its latent "chi". Soon, the apple was nothing more than a dried husk. Startled by what she did, Usagi dropped it, and ran to her house.

A few minutes later, a hand could be seen picking up the husk.

It was "Alan", and he was in his elfin alien form.

Alan had been trying to gauge what type of person he and his "sister" would be dealing with, so he a used subtlety to sift through Usagi's mind.

And then, he smiled.

"You will do, girl," Alan said with a smile. "That will do."

Meanwhile, across town…

"Ranma, you shouldn't move."

"Aw, leave me alone!"

"Fine, be that way!"

At the moment, a short-haired martial artist was trying to console a pig-tailed martial artist. Akane Tendo, the short-haired one, was the heir of a school of martial arts known as "Anything Goes". It relied on flexibility in combat by using the best methods that could work on any-given situation. Her specialty was "Earth", which relied on strength and stamina in combat.

At the moment, she was attending to the welfare of her fiancé Ranma Saotome, the pig-tailed martial artist. Ranma was also the heir of the Anything Goes School of martial arts. However, his specialty was "Air", which relied on speed and power in combat. In fact, out of the two, Ranma was the more powerful martial artist, especially after training on the road for ten years. Still, there was one other aspect to this young man that made him special…

SPLASH!

"What you do that for?!" said a now-female Ranma.

"Well, maybe you can cool off for a while, jerk!" Akane yelled.

"You are such an un-cute tomboy!"

About a year ago, Ranma and his father Genma had come across a valley filled with cursed springs. Each spring had been imprinted with that which was drowned their many years before. Some of the springs were hot, while others were not. At any rate, due to a mishap, both Ranma and his father were cursed to assume other forms, which were "activated" upon getting splashed with cold water. For Genma, he was cursed to have the body of a Panda; for Ranma, he was cursed to have the body of a girl. And since then, the two have gone on to meet Akane Tendo's family, in order to unite the two families through holy matrimony…if the main participants don't kill each other first.

Recently, the Tendo household was visited by a "dojo destroyer". However, this individual turned out to be a tan-skinned girl with dumpling for hair. The girl was dressed in a grey "gi" with the Kanji "Dark Bunny" stenciled in the back. Any martial artist worth his or her salt felt that there was something amiss about the girl. Nevertheless, Akane, as the head student of the Tendo training hall, accepted the girl's challenge…

**FLASHBACK**

"I am ready when you are," Akane said, as she got into a fighting stance.

Usagi looked at the girl, and began to analyze her potential.

Skill: nominal.

Power: pathetic.

Challenge: easy.

Meanwhile, Ranma was beginning to worry. He could have sworn that he saw the girl's eyes flicker red for a moment. He'll have to see what this girl does before he'll get into Akane's fight.

"I am ready," Usagi said, as she got into a fighting stance herself.

"Okay! HA!"

Akane charged forward, and began her assault. As she threw her punches and kicks, Usagi casually ducked and weaved.

What is she doing? Akane thought, as she panted. Is she reading my moves?

Then, Akane decided to goad her opponent into attacking.

"Why don't you do something?" Akane taunted. "Or are you a coward."

"If you wish that I get serious, then I shall oblige you."

The girl began to charge forward. Thinking that this was her chance, Akane threw a punch…

CRACK!

"OW!" yelled Akane! Her opponent's jaw felt as if she was hitting metal!

The fighters' audience, which was made up of the Tendo and Saotome families, were shocked.

"Akane!" yelled Ranma.

"Oh, my!" said Akane's older sister Kasumi. Kasumi has been acting as "housewife" ever since their mother had passed away years ago.

"I better get the medical kit," said Nabiki, who was older than Akane, but younger than Kasumi. She handled the family's finances.

"Oh, Akane!" wailed her father.

"This is such a dark day indeed," said Genma's fighter.

"Akane, it is foolish to continue this match of ours," Usagi said. "Submit."

"I won't submit-!"

"I'll take her place!"

"Ranma?!" said Akane.

Ranma had purposely turned himself into a girl in order to fight Akane's opponent. No one is going to humiliate her fiancé like that.

"I don't care WHO I fight," Usagi said. "WHEN I win, I WILL be taking your dojo sign."

"That's fine with me!" Ranma said.

And with that, Ranma charged.

Usagi smirked, as she leaped at the last minute, outstretching her legs in a flying kick motion. This caused Ranma to run head-long into her feet.

POW!

Ranma found herself on her back.

"Boy, don't humiliate your self!" Genma yelled.

Ranma got up, and began to reassess her opponent.

With a grin on her face, Usagi began to bounce around a bit, like a boxer. She did so as she circled Ranma.

Ranma, thinking that she was being taunted, threw the first punch, and then another in rapid succession.

"Chestnut-on-an-open-fire!" Ranma yelled.

Now, this particular technique allowed its user to punch upwards of 100 punches per second. However, the flaw of this technique was that the focus was on the motion of the arms, not anywhere else. And this tidbit was picked very quickly by Usagi.

As soon as Ranma threw her punches, Usagi had ducked, and then she leg-swept her. Usagi then performed a cork-screw upper-cut from the ground.

"Hadoken!" Usagi yelled.

Taken by surprised, Ranma was up in the air. However, Usagi was not through with her opponent. As soon as she threw the first punch, Usagi peppered it with a-

"Hurricane Kick!"

After receiving multiple kicks, Ranma sailed towards the wall of the dojo, but recovered enough to land on her feet.

What…power! Ranma thought. However, she was Ranma Saotome! She was not about to loose!

"Tiger Shot!" Ranma yelled, as she let loose a chi blast attack.

"Shoryuken!" Usagi yelled back, as she let loose her own chi blast attack.

However, instead of canceling each other out, Usagi's blast overwhelmed Ranma's blast, and hit home!

"Arrgh!"

"Ranma!" yelled Akane.

"I want the sign, please," Usagi said, simply.

"I won't give up!"

Then, Ranma's aura began to glow, as she performed a move.

"Dragon-Rising-Ascension Revised: Horizontal Blast!"

Ranma shot out a twister, filled with her energy, towards Usagi

At the same time of this attack, Usagi's eyes glowed. Then, with a sudden move, Usagi ran forward, and yelled out her own attack:

"Instant Hell Murder!"

FLASH!

When the bright light and smoke cleared, Usagi was standing over a broken Ranma, who was almost as twisted as a pretzel.

"It is finished," Usagi said simply.

"Ranma? RANMA!"

Akane scrambled over to Ranma's unconscious form.

"You…you witch! What did you do to him?"

"I sent him to Hell…literally. Apparently, your fiancé will live."

"How did you know that Ranma is her?" Nabiki said, as she cautiously gave Usagi the dojo sign.

"SHE has the same aura as your Ranma. Plus, there are Akane's actions in this reality play."

And with that, Usagi broke the sign in half. She then turned to face Akane, who was cradling Ranma in her arms.

"I deem your Art to be weak, and therefore not worthy of continuance. Only by challenging me can you regain your honor and your right to teach."

And with that, Usagi faded into the shadows.

"Oh, Ranma…Ranma…"

**END FLASHBACK**

That Ranma! Akane thought to herself. The things I do for him…

Still, it was hopeful that Ranma will get out of traction soon enough.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away…

"So, this meeting has come to order," said a wizened old woman.

At the "Cat Caf", all of Ranma's regular friends and rivals were sitting down while eating noodles. Each one had a relationship with the martial artist in one form or another.

"Cologne, the only thing I want is knowledge on how to defeat…the Dark Bunny."

For Ryouga Hibiki's part, he wanted to get revenge on the one who had caused Akane's pain. Ryouga was cursed to have a body of a pig when doused with water; he had followed Ranma to where he would get cursed as well.

"Great-grandmother, I, too, seek to get revenge," said the Chinese Amazon Shampoo, another cursed victim; she was cursed to have the body of a cat. "No one get away with hurting Airen!"

"You said it, Sugar," said Ukyo. A cross-dressing female, and a Japanese pizza chef, Ukyo was Ranma's "cute" fiancé. "It's payback time."

"No one will defeat Ranma Saotome but ME," said Upper-classman Tatewaki Kuno, the expert kenodist.

"You said it!" said the half-blind Mousse, an expert in hidden weapons. He wanted the pleasure of defeating Ranma for Shampoo's hand in marriage.

"No harridan shall hurt Ranma-sama," said Tatewaki's younger sister Kodachi. "The Black Rose" would not tolerate interlopers.

"Then, I expect that each and every one of you to contribute for son-in-law's sake," said Cologne, the Amazon Matriarch. When she had heard that Ranma, her "son-in-law" had almost been murdered, she could hardly believe that such a thing was possible. Upon hearing the accounts of the fight, she was shocked to learn of this Dark Bunny. There was only one person who could have taught this girl her Art:

The Akuma.

The Akuma is known amongst the martial arts community as the one person you do not want to meet, unless you had a death wish. That didn't mean that one could not defeat the Akuma, but one must be prepared to face death when facing HIM. The fact that a girl had mastered his techniques was troubling. If the Akuma had chosen a student, then the world was in deep trouble.

"I will tell you all that I know…and what I know that you could do to stop this Dark Bunny."

**Tbc******


	5. Target

**Dark Bunny5 – By DS Wynne **

**555**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me.**

**Note: This is an alternate, crossover story.**

**555**

**Part 5**

**555**

"This is for your own good, Usagi," Luna declared, as she jumped out of the way.

"Mercury Bubble BLAST!"

Usagi Tsukino, known as "Dark Bunny" among the so-called "street fighters", dodged the ice blast.

"Mars Fire IGNITE!"

Usagi dodged the incoming flame.

"Venus Meteor SHOWER!"

"Jupiter Thunder CRASH!"

Usagi held her own against the multiple blast of Venus' attack, but was struck down by the lightning bolt.

"Gah!"

Usagi was knocked off her feet, and into a support wall.

"Oof!"

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Artemis says.

Sailor Moon, whose real name was Naru Osaka, stepped forth. She took out her healing wand.

"Hold still," Sailor Moon said, as she stepped forth. However, before she could use the wand…

WHOOSH!

A pair of tornadoes came rolling down the street toward the Sailor Scouts.

"Look out!" Luna said.

"Run!" Artemis replied.

Usagi took the opportunity to make her escape.

A short distance away, Usagi sat down and sighed. This was the third time this week that she was attacked outside of school by her so-called friends. They had it in them that SHE needed their cure, so that THEY can have their Moon Princess back. But she didn't want to be cured! She liked being strong and powerful. If only they can understand what she is going through-

"But they can't, will they?"

Usagi turned to see her classmate Alan, whom she knew to be an alien, and more than likely behind these monster attacks.

"Right?" Alan said, who was in his human guise.

"What do you want, 'Alan'?"

"I've come to make a proposal," Alan said, as the handsome humanoid said, as he went over to Usagi. He then sat down on the same stoop that Usagi was sitting down on.

"I propose an alliance between my crew, and yourself."

"Why should I align myself with you? The only good thing that you have to offer is your cardians."

"Which I am sure you enjoy fighting. But I can tell that your are a chi-manipulator."

"Oh, I see. You want me to help you collect energy."

"That's all I ask. If you help me, you'll have someone watching you back."

"It would be nice to get a break some time. I mean, I don't mind the fights now and again, but…"

"Well?"

Usagi looks at Alan, and smiles, as her eyes glowed red.

"Let me think about it."

"It's a start. I will contact you later for your answer."

And with that, Alan gets up.

"Be seeing you."

SNAP!

With a snap of Alan's fingers, the alien disappeared.

I better get going, Usagi thought, as she was got up. Just then, her danger senses spiked.

Suddenly, the wall behind her bubbled and exploded.

BOOM!

"Shampoo, kill!" said a purple-haired girl with dumplings for hair. "You hurt Airen!"

The girl was indeed gunning for head, as indicated by the arc of her bombori maces.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Usagi said, as she dodge, only to be clipped by a flurry of spatulas.

"Get ready to pay, Sugar!" a girl said, who sported a large battle-spatula.

"I don't need this!"

"Well, that's too bad, harridan," said another girl, who was dressed in a leotard, and twirled a ribbon that snaked around Usagi's body.

"Grrr!" Usagi said, as she was caught in the trap. She was being tossed and thrown about.

"THAT IS IT!" Usagi said, as she snapped her bonds. She took the girl's ribbon and tugged it.

"You think that grabbing it will do anything to me?" the girl with a ribbon asks.

"Actually, it will," Usagi smirked, as she delivered a charge of etheric energy through the ribbon.

ZAP!

The girl crumpled on the ground, just as the two other girls attacked. In that case, she simply jumped up at the last second.

CRASH!

With the girls in a crumpled heap, Usagi turned her attention to the incoming attack. However, she wasn't sure where that attack was to come from-

BOOM!

The ground underneath Usagi burst, sending Usagi up into the air. Then, a series of daggers rained down on her…

"Ah!"

…Followed by a multiple strike by a bokken.

CRASH!

"Ugh!" Usagi said, as she struggled to get up.

"So, this is the witch that has plagued my pig-tail goddess?" said one boy.

"Yeah," said another boy, who wore a bandanna and carried a large, bamboo. "Pretty girl, isn't she?"

"Not as pretty as my Shampoo!" said a boy wearing glasses and Chinese outfits.

"Hey, do you sense something…?" said the bandana-wearing boy.

Usagi felt a powerful energy signature, as she was suddenly carried away into the air. She turned to see-

"Trunks?" Usagi was shocked.

"Usagi," Mirai Trunks said, as he smiled knowingly. "You've been causing quite a stir, I hear."

"I guess so," Usagi replied, as she snuggled against her friend.

As Trunks flew away from Usagi's recent battle site, Usagi wondered if she should simply chuck it all to hang out with the demi-Saiyajin. Sigh.

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Well, the plot thickens. Both the Sailor Scouts and the Nerima Wrecking Crew are on Usagi's tail, an enemy is trying to turn her to the darker side, and an old friend swoops down to save her. If you think this is a complicated situation now, it's about to get worse when Tenchi Masaki and friends comes to town in search for the space pirate Ryoko! And when the smoke clears, Usagi will have to face Ranma Saotome, as he goes for round-two in his fight against the Dark Bunny! See you there!**


	6. Reunion

Dark Bunny6 – DS Wynne 

**666**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Street Fighter" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is an alternate crossover story.**

**666**

**Part 6**

**666**

Mirai Trunks flew a bit, as he carried Usagi Tsukino in his arms.

"How about over there?" Trunks said, as he nodded towards Tokyo Tower, which was a duplicate of the French "Eiffel Tower".

"Yeah," Usagi said, as she looked at the structure.

Earlier, Usagi had been ganged up by both the Sailor Scouts, and the Nerima Wrecking Crew. She was hesitant in fighting back the 'Scouts, since they were her "friends", while she was completely taking by surprise by six total strangers. One of them, a girl who bore a giant spatula, mentioned the name "Ranma", so that clued Usagi on who was responsible.

And then HE flew back into her life…literally.

After leaving her master, Usagi came upon an abandoned home in the country-side. She had heard a legend of a monkey-king who once lived in the valley. No one could recall WHO this person was, only that this legendary fighter existed in "the time before".

So with this in mind, Usagi staked a makeshift home in the place, and took the time to train. Mostly, she was afraid about confronting her past. Would her friends and family accept her?

As Usagi pondered these thoughts, she received an unexpected visitor…

"Hey!"

Usagi, who was reading a book she had found in the upstairs under a nearby fruit tree, looked up.

The voice was that of a flying boy with lavender hair.

Usagi was familiar with many "chi", thanks to the instruction of her Master. Still, the fact that a person so young could master the power of flight was downright amazing.

"Um, yes?" Usagi asked.

"I want to know why are you staying in my Master's house?"

"Well, no one was living here, and I needed a place to stay."

The boy landed, and stalked over to Usagi.

"Well, I really would appreciate it if you don't."

Usagi frowned. Was she being challenged?

Usagi calmly closed her book, and stood up.

"Why don't you…make me?"

The boy looked shocked at first, and then frowned.

"Okay. But I'm not going to hold back because you are a girl."

"Fair enough."

In a blinding strike, Usagi struck first. She had guessed that the boy wouldn't pick up the fact that she was purposely hiding her true prowess.

The boy flew back a bit before righting himself. He then surged forward, determined to deliver a blow…

Usagi phased herself at the last second, allowing the boy to go straight through her.

"Huh?" the boy says.

Usagi then turned around to fire a chi ball from behind.

BLAM!

The boy fell forward.

"I guess that's that-"

That's when Usagi felt a surge of power emitting from the boy.

WOOSH!

The boy's hair spiked up, and was now blond. Even the boy's eyes changed, from a blue to a green color.

"This isn't over!" the boy proclaimed.

"Eeep!" Usagi said.

A short time later…

"I…hope that I wasn't too rough on you," the boy said bashfully.

"It's okay, I guess," Usagi said, as she removed the ice-pack from her forehead. "Still…that was awesome!"

"Huh?"

"Well, if I can survive a sparring match with you, then I can survive others."

"I…see."

"By the way, my name is Usagi."

"Um, my name is Trunks…Mirai Trunks."

And from that point, the two became good friends.

It turned out that the son of "the Monkey King", Son Gohan, had died after successfully defeating a pair of "androids" years ago. Afterwards, much of the world had quickly forgotten both the androids and Gohan's sacrifice thanks to the scientific genius of Trunks' mother Bulma, who was the head of the internationally renown company "Capsule Corporation". Using her scientific genius, Bulma created a machine that would create a blanket amnesia around the world. As draconian as her actions were, Bulma did so in order to allow the world to heal from the many wounds that the androids had inflicted. Thus, as far as the world was concerned, the "time before" was the stuff of legends.

At any rate, Usagi stayed in the home of Bulma and Trunks for a month before moving on. It was during that time that Usagi increased her over all prowesses. Sure, Usagi could have used her "Murder Fist" techniques that day when she fought Trunks, but she kinda liked the fact that Trunks revered HIS "master". It was something that Usagi longed to do, but knew that such a show of emotion was a sign of weakness.

As Usagi pondered these thoughts, both Trunks and Usagi touched down on the upper-deck of Tokyo Tower.

"Good view up here, Usagi," Trunks said, as he leaned over the railing. Then, he turned to Usagi.

"I've been hearing a lot of disturbing rumors about you."

Usagi looked away.

"Well…I kinda been a bad girl," Usagi said shyly.

"Oh?"

Twenty minutes later, Trunks was shaking his head…

"Usagi, Usagi, Usagi…"

"I know, I know. It's just that I want to be the best my Master wants me to be."

"By doing all those terrible things? Remember what I told you what the androids did?"

Usagi looked down. Trunks had told her that the villains Androids 17 and 18 had destroyed both lives and property just for kicks, before Master Son Gohan had destroyed them and himself.

"I'm…sorry, Trunks-chan."

"Well, sorry is not good. You got to make amends."

"Okay, okay! I'll…behave," Usagi said, as she crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Okay, then. Look, Mom told me to tell you that you should come visit her."

"I'll do just that as soon as I am able."

And with that. Usagi hugged Trunks.

"Look, I got to go. Just call me if you ever want to talk."

"I'll do that."

And with that, Mirai Trunks leapt off the building, and flew away.

Sigh, Usagi thought, as she looked out into the distance. As far as she was concerned, Trunks was a nice guy…a nice guy to fall in love with-

"I do hope that you are following the path that I had set forth for you," said a voice.

Usagi turned around to see…Akuma. Strangely, he was dressed in gray business suit with his hair down in a simple pony-tail.

"M-Master!" Usagi said, as she got on her knees to kow-tow before Akuma.

"My apprentice," Akuma said, as he stepped forth. "Arise."

Usagi did as she was told.

"Um, what brings you by?" Usagi asked nervously.

Akuma looked over the railing before focusing back on Usagi.

"I am checking on your progress, Usagi. And based upon what I have heard-"

"Yes, Master?"

"You could do better."

"I…I don't understand."

"You are TOO merciful! Why did you hold back on those groups that attacked you?"

"The first group were my friends, and the second group…was a surprise."

"And I take it that you'll rectify this situation?"

"Yes, Master. Both the Sailor Scouts and this…Nerima Wrecking Crew are FINISHED."

"Good. I'm glad that we have an understanding, my 'Dark Bunny'."

And with that, Akuma faded away back into the darkness.

Usagi looked into the Moon-lit, night sky, eyes red, and tears of blood dripping from them.

The next day, at school, the disguised alien "Alan" was leaning on a tree. He sees his classmate Usagi coming to him.

"Well?" Alan asked.

"I'm in."

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: Oh, no! Has Usagi finally gone to the side of evil? And will her embrace of "the Murder Fist" philosophy means the end of all that is good? Stay tune!**

**Next time: Usagi goes on a revenge spree, forcing the Sailor Scouts and the Nerima Wrecking Crew to forge an alliance! Meanwhile, a certain teenager from Okayama comes to Tokyo, in search for a certain space pirate, with his friends, while a certain pig-tail martial artist discovers a technique that could bring down "the Dark Bunny" once an for all! Be here for the next installment of our story. See you then!**


	7. Wrath

**Dark Bunny7 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Street Fighter" and other genres belong to their respective owners. **

**Note: This is an alternate, crossover story. **

**

* * *

**

**Part 7: "Wrath" **

**

* * *

**

"Come on!" yelled Sailor Moon, as she directed the retreat.

Sailor Jupiter carried Sailor Mercury in her arms, as Sailor Mars helped a slightly hobbled Sailor Venus. Behind them, a pitch battle was taking place.

"Give it up, 'Dark Bunny'!" the Moonlight Knight said, as he took a swing with his Arabian scimitar. "This isn't right, and you know it!"

Dark Bunny smirked, as she blocked the attack with her "chi-sword". A chi-sword is a sword made by the will of its owner, and is fueled by the owner's chi storage. Essentially, the "sword" is an energy blade, and it was a trick Dark Bunny picked up during her training journey.

"What I KNOW, is that you and the Sailor Scouts forced this issue on me."

With a reverse spin-kick, DB knocked the MK's sword out of his hand. She followed the counter with a series of punches into the torso and face.

"YOU-"

POW!

"-HAVE-"

SMACK!

"-NO-"

WHACK!

"-IDEA-"

CRUNCH!

"-WHAT I'VE BEEN GOING THROUGH!"

The MK felt pain, as blood began to stain his robes. He crawled on the ground, as DB picked up his sword. Then, DB saunters over to the fallen.

"I wanted to be strong enough to protect the weak and helpless. But you guys think that I'M the villain. Well, if that's what I am to you…then I will be THAT villain!"

And with a single stroke, DB plunged the scimitar into MK's back, through the shoulder-blade.

"ARGH!"

"The weak shall NOT inherit the Earth," DB said, just as a black, reverse moon-mark appeared on her forehead. "I shall not kill you, but you better stay out of my way."

And with that, DB faded into the darkness.

On top of the roof…

"Alan, I'm worried," Ann said, who was in her elfin guise. "I'm glad that dumpling-head is on our side, and all, but…she scares me."

"Don't worry, Ann," Alan replied, who was also in elfin guise. "As soon as the Doom Tree has been properly fed, we will be powerful enough to discard our ally."

Unknown to the two of them, a pair of glowing red eyes watched the pair with interest.

So, they think they can double-cross me, DB thought. Luckily, for them, I don't take things personally.

The next day…

Ranma…

Ranma Saotome, teen martial artist and sex-changer, found himself in a field of Lilies. He looked up to see a clear, blue sky, and felt a Summer breeze…

"Ranma."

Ranma Saotome turned to see a girl, with long dumpling hair, a crescent moon mark, and a gown fit for a princess. However, Ranma's expression turned violent, upon recognizing the face.

"YOU!"

Ranma immediately attacked the girl, whom he had recognized to be "Dark Bunny". Ever since he had learned of what had happened to Ucchan and the others a few days ago, he was determined to get back at his opponent. However, just as he was about to strike, he looked into his would-be opponent's eyes, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Do as you will," the girl said, as tears began to stream down her eyes. "If I need to pay for the sins of my mortal self, then so be it."

"GAH!" Ranma said with frustration, as he backed off. Then, he turned back to the girl. "Why?"

The girl turned her head slightly, before returning her gaze.

"I had died, trying to save my friends from an enemy who had murdered them. In my death, I had wished that I was strong enough to prevent their deaths in the first place. Funny how it was the devil that answered my prayers."

The scene turned dark, and the silhouette of "the Akuma" appeared on the horizon. The horrific image made Ranma's skin crawl.

"Ranma, I-"

Tendrils cam jutting outward, encircling the girl.

"Ranma, help me!"

By instinct, Ranma tried to rescue the girl, only to be rebuffed.

"Ranma! RANMA-!"

Splash!

"Ranma, wake up!" Akane said, as she twirled her bucket. "Breakfast is ready, and your dad is eating it all."

"Okay, thanks," Ranma-chan said, as she shook the water from her head. For a week now, she has been dreaming of this girl. At first, she thought that her dreams were the result of a bruised ego. Now, with this last one…she wasn't sure anymore.

At the same time, Ranma-chan was working on a technique that could counter Dark Bunny's ultimate attack. And thanks to the efforts of Cologne, Ranma-chan knew more about Dark Bunny and her martial arts style.

Apparently, "Raging Demon Murder Fist" uses the victim's own "shadow", or Darkside, as the key of sending the victim to Hell, where said victim is to be attacked by a horde of demons. However, most victims rarely survived such an attack. Upon reflection, though her memory was hazy, Ranma-chan could have sworn that some girl name "Hild" had warded off the demon attack, and that the girl did so as a way of thanking Ranma-chan for years of entertainment.

Weird.

At any rate, the research done indicated that the complete emptying of the shadow can counter the attack. Unfortunately, the precise counter technique was not known, and there was no way to find any living practitioner of that technique. Still, there may be a modified counter technique. And then it dawned on Ranma-chan.

The Umi-senken.

If Ranma-chan can get permission to unseal the Saotome forbidden art, then there is a way to defeat Dark Bunny once and for all!

Across town, at the Cheery Hill Temple…

"Tenchi!" Rei said, as she greeted her cousin. "How's it going?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Rei," Tenchi Masaki said, as he used his cane to hobble inside, with Rei helping him. "I finally got the cast off, so I'm trying to get my strength up."

With Tenchi seated, Rei served her cousin tea.

"So, I heard what had happened," Tenchi said, as he sipped his tea. "I'm sorry for getting you all involved."

"Ah, don't be," Rei replied. "Dark Bunny has to be stop, otherwise, I can't get my Moon Princess back."

"I guess. So, have you found any clues to my friend's whereabouts?"

"Ami believes that she is being held prisoner at Dark Bunny's house. From what we can conclude, I don't think that Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino knows of their daughter's 'activities'."

Tenchi mulled over the words. He wanted to rescue his friend Ryoko the Space Pirate, but he didn't want to involve any innocents-

"Help…me…"

Tenchi and Rei turn to see a battered Ryouga Hibiki, as he tried to stand.

"Ryouga!' Rei said, as she went over to help her neighbor to the couch. "What happened?"

"A witch named Dark Bunny did this…to me…"

Rei and Tenchi looked at each other.

"It was awful…"

"So, what happened, if I can ask?" Tenchi inquired.

Ryouga looked away, before returning his gaze.

"We…had decided to get back at her for what she did to a friend of ours, but she had escaped her trap. And then, she returned stronger than ever…"

**Tbc.**


	8. Vengeance

**Dark Bunny 8 – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Street Fighter" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8: "Vengeance"**

**

* * *

**

As Ryouga sat down with Tenchi Masaki and Rei Hino, he recalled the events that led to his near demise…

FLASHBACK!

"Take care!" said Ukyo Kuonji, the Okonomiyaki chef, as she closed up for the day. Business has been profitable of late, which would allow her to go on that vacation she always wanted. Maybe, she can invite her "Ranchan" to go with her!

RING-RING!

Ukyo picks up the phone.

"'Ucchan's', may I help you?"

"I'm coming for you, Ukyo Kuonji."

CLICK!

That's odd, Ukyo said, as she hung up the phone. Still, it might be best to secure things at the restaurant. But first, she would have to lock the front door first.

"Konatsu!" Ukyo said, as she locked the front. "Is back door locked?"

Silence.

"Konatsu!"

Still more silence.

"Konatsu, if you don't answer me now, I'm going to bop you!"

As Ukyo stalked towards the kitchen, she took out her large spatula from the strap on her back.

"Konatsu!" Ukyo said, as she stormed into the kitchen, which was behind the grill.

Hanging upside down, was the conscious cross-dressing ninja.

"Huh…"

"Konatsu!" Ukyo said, as she helped her retainer down. "What happened?"

"The…the Dark Bunny was here!" Konatsu stammered. Then, his eyes widened.

"Where is she?"

"It's okay, Konatsu! I'll get some help-"

CREEEK...

Ukyo looks up. She could detect the presence of someone upstairs.

"Wait here. I need to check on something first..."

"Wait-!"

As Ukyo went up to her apartment, she used stealth to sneak to the top of the stairs. Who ever was here, whoever attacked her retainer, will pay for their intrusion.

Ukyo managed to get to the top of the stairs without any problems. However, as soon as her eyes were focused on the dark, she noticed some sort of shadow…

Quickly, Ukyo threw a volley of mini-spatulas at the shadow, hoping to "tag" the intruder.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!

"Hold it!" Ukyo said, as she wielded her weapon. She charged forward, hoping to finish the intruder off. However, upon reaching her would-be foe, Ukyo simply found her spatulas embedded in the wall.

"Wha-?"

"Hello, Ukyo Kuonji."

Ukyo turned to see the silhouette of a girl with Odnago-style hair. Apparently, the girl had jumped behind What frightened Ukyo was the glowing red eyes that the girl possessed.

"You've been very, very naughty in attacking me…Spatula-girl."

As the shadowed figure moved towards her, Ukyo was pressed against the wall. Tears began to stream from her eyes, as fear began to clutch her very soul.

"Keep…keep away!" Ukyo cried.

The girl merely laughed.

Then, Ukyo screamed.

Outside of "Ucchan's", Shampoo the Chinese Amazon was on her way home from her last delivery, when she heard the scream. Now, normally, she would care. However, lately, she has come to appreciate her rival, ever since she and the rest of the so-called "Nerima Wrecking Crew" had teamed up to take down the so-called "Dark Bunny". So, out of curiosity, Shampoo checked out the situation…

BLAM!

Using her war clubs, Shampoo broke into "Ucchan's". She saw Konatsu cowering in a corner of the restaurant.

"Where Spatula girl?"

Konatsu looks up at the Chinese Amazon.

"She...she went to look for the Dark Bunny-"

ZOOM!

Shampoo immediately went up to Ukyo's apartment. As soon as she got to the top of the stairs, she saw the back of the Dark Bunny, who was holding Ukyo, using one hand, by the collar.

"Stop right there!" Shampoo commanded.

The Dark Bunny's head turned all the way around, which was now facing Shampoo. This disturbed Shampoo to no end.

"Dr-drop Spatula-girl now!"

Dark Bunny did as she was told, and then turned the rest of her body around.

"What you want?"

"Revenge," Bunny smirked, as she suddenly ran straight towards the Chinese Amazon.

Shampoo braced herself.

CRASH!

Using Shampoo as a battering ram, Dark Bunny broke throw a few walls of Ukyo's apartment, before the two landed outside. By now, it was getting dark, as the beginnings of an electrical storm began to take place. However, it was still dry outside, and there was no indication that it was going to rain.

Shampoo, though dazed, recovered from the attack, before she could be slammed into the ground. The two combatants were now in the vacant lot, which was near "Ucchan's".

Shampoo, not wanting to waste any more time, charged forward, in spite of the pain she was feeling. She had already lost her weapons, so it was now time for hand-to-hand combat.

Shampoo took a swing, followed by a low kick. Much of Amazon Wushu involved circular motions.

Dark Bunny took the initiative by parrying the attacks. She wanted to savor every last desperation from her prey. Then, she spotted what she was looking for...

Shampooperformed a crescent kick to the head. However, Dark Bunny moved out of the way, caught the leg, and began to whipthe Chinese Amazon around, mostly by body-slamming her into the ground.

BAM! BAM! BAM!

Then, Dark Bunny picked up the dazed Shampoo, hoisted her body over her head, anduse her knee as she brought Shampoo's body down-

CRACK!

"Ahhhhh!"

As ifherprey was nothing more than a piece of garbage, Shampoo was thrown off Dark Bunny's knee in disgust.

That's when Ryouga Hibiki landed a solid kick to Dark Bunny's face.

POW!

Dark Bunny flowed with the attack, by cart-wheeling to alanding position. She slowly rose, as she rubbed her jaw.

"You hit harder than Ranma Saotome," Dark Bunny smirked.

Ryouga wassleeping in the vacant lot, when he woke up to the sound of fighting. When he realized what was going on, he ran to the combatants, only to be too late to save Shampoo. Cautiously, he bent over to check on the wounded Amazon.

"Shampoo? Shampoo!"

Shampoo was bent in a horrible position.

"Shampoo...can't feel...legs..."

"Don't worry, Shampoo. The witch will pay!"

Ryouga rose to face the Dark Bunny.

"I will stop you here and now!"

"Humph!" Dark Bunny smirked. "Oh, you better. 'Cuz if you don't, I may have to visit that girl you liked so much. What's her name? Oh, that's right. Her name is Akane Tendo..."

"NO!" Ryouga said, ashe charged forward.The threatto Akane'swelfare fueled his rage...

"Perfect," Dark Bunny said to herself.

...Just as she planned.

Just as Ryouga was about to make contact, Dark Bunny crouches-

"GOU HADOUKEN!"

As Dark Bunny delivered an uppercut, dark flames engulfed her fists...

CRACK!

FWOOSH!

Ryouga was on fire, as hisribs broke. Still flamming, he sailed into the air, as 'Bunny began her set up move. As Ryouga began his descent, 'Bunny cupped her hands...

"SHIN MESSATSU GOU HADOUKEN!"

A powerful stream of "chi" energy left her hands, as the attack beam hit its target. It was similar to the "Kamehameha Wave" attack that her old friend Mirai Trunks had once showed her.

"ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH-!"

As Ryouga's body sailed away, 'Bunny looks down at the twisted form of Shampoo.

"You will live, Amazon. HOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

And Dark Bunny fades back into the darkness...

END FLASHBACK!

"I woke up the next day in the hospital," Ryouga says. "It was then that I also learned that the Kunos were attacked as well that night. If it hadn't been for my training, I would be in even worse shape."

"Oh my kami," Rei replied.

"What are we going to do?" asked Tenchi.

As if on cue...

"Open up!" yelled a voice.

"Minako?" Rei said, as she went to open the door to her home. There, limping into the room, was Minako ("Sailor Venus") Aino, who was trying to hold up her friend Ami ("Sailor Mercury") Mizuno. Behind her was Makoto ("Sailor Jupiter") Kino, who was holding Naru ("Sailor Moon") Osaka in her arms. Behind her was Mamoru ("Tuxedo Mask") Chiba, who were carrying the unconscious Moon cats Luna and Artemis.

"Was this-?" Rei began.

"Usagi attacked us on our way here," Minako said. "My god, she's out to kill us all!"

"Then, I got here just in time," said a voice.

Everyone turned to see a pigtailed boy with a short-haired girl. The boy was dressed in Chinese clothes.

"Hi...Akane," Ryouga said nervously.

"Hi, Ryouga," Akane Tendo replied.

"We got your message to meet you here to help form some sort of strategy," Ranma Saotome said. "Not that I'll need any of you guys' help and all..."

"Ranma, don't be such a jerk," Akane said. "This is serious!"

"Yeah, Ranma," Ryouga replied. "Dark Bunny needs to be stopped."

"Don't you know that?" Ranma replied angrily. "After what she did to Kodachi...Ucchan...and Shampoo, she needs to be put down once and for all. And luckily, I may have found a technique to do just that!"

Outside of the Cherry Hill Shrine, Usagi Tsukino, aka "Dark Bunny", was listening from her position amongst the trees.

"Humph," Usagi said, as she munches on her poki sticks. "If everything goes according to my plans, the so-called Nerima Wrecking Crew, the Sailor Scouts and the Masaki Household will be sacrificed to the great Doom Tree. Once that happens, I will take out both the tree and its minions 'Ann' and 'Alan'."

Usagi pauses.

"And only then will I be strong enough to challenge my Master, the Akuma, once and for all!"

**Tbc.**

**Next time: As the forces of light converges on the Dark Bunny, the Dark Bunny sets up her allies for a fall. Who will win? Who will loose? And what will be Usagi Tsukino's final fate? Only ONE PERSON can save her very soul, but who? ****Be here for "Requiem", the final installment of "Dark Bunny". See you then!**


	9. Requiem

**Dark Bunny 9 – By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Street Fighter", and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is an alt-crossover story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9: "Requiem"**

**

* * *

**

_"Mommy, I want to be the best there is!"_

_A little girl with blond, dumpling-shaped locks was trying to perform a simple game of hopscotch in Juuban Park, while her parents sat on a nearby bench looking after her._

_The mother smiled at the little girl's declaration, while the father nods his approval._

_The little giggles, and resumes her play. Just as she hops to the final square, the little girl notices a shadow. She looks up…_

_"I can make you the best, little girl," the man with the flaming red hair and dark skin._

_Before the girl could say anything…_

_"AHHHHHHH-!"_

_The little girl turns to see her parents…no, her friends within the Sailor Scouts, as they are all sprawled all over the ground. A triumphant Queen Beryl, ruler of the Negaverse, is standing over the girls…laughing maniacally._

_"NO!" the little girl screams. _

_The little girl now finds herself as an older teenager, and was dressed in a manner similar to the Sailor Scouts._

_"You may have destroyed my home, but I won't let you take anyone else that I love away! Not now, not ever!"_

_"Then accept me as your Master, and you will have the power to save your friends," said the dark man._

_The teenaged girl looks at the man, and then at Beryl. Then, with tears falling from her eyes, the girl accepts the dark man's hand…_

_FWOOSH!_

_A crimson fire burns away the girl's seeming, leaving a powerful warrior behind. No longer merely a soldier of "Love and Justice", the girl was now an instrument of death…and destruction._

_"Go forth, my apprentice!" the dark man bellowed. "Eliminate your ememy!"_

_The teenaged girl, whose name was "Usagi Tsukino" flew straight into the queen of the Negaverse. With fists blazing, Usagi, now very tanned, and possessed red eyes, pounded away. This encounter proved to be decidedly lopsided, as Beryl began to plead for her life._

_"NO!" Usagi said. "How many people you butchered because of a scorned love? Was it WORTH it?"_

_Usagi delivered the final blow…_

_CRACK!_

_Usagi huffed, as the dark man, who was known as "Gouki the Akuma", steps forward behind his student._

_"You have done well, my apprentice," said Gouki. "But tell me, was it worth it?"_

_Usagi looked down at her foe, only to realize that it wasn't Beryl who died a her hands. It was…_

_Sailor Moon…the original version._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOO-"_

Usagi woke up with a start, just as the sun rose in the East. She calmed down, as she began to focus her thoughts. Finally, she opens her eyes with a sigh, and got out of bed. She went on to get herself cleaned up, and properly dressed. Then, she heads down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

"Morning," Usagi says, as she sits down to eat.

"Morning, pumpkin," her father Ken says, as he continues to read his paper.

"Morning, honey," her mother Ikuko says, as she serves breakfast. "So, what are your plans today?"

"I will be…playing with friends, Mother," Usagi said, as she began to eat her meal, performing moves that was economical in its intent.

"Aren't you too old for that?" Shingo, Usagi's little brother asked.

Usagi glances at Shingo direction. However, the look in Usagi's eyes told Shingo to back up quickly.

"Actually," Usagi began, "I would like to think that I am young enough to still hang out."

"Well, that is wonderful to hear, Usagi," Ikuko says. "I mean, after what you went through this past year…"

"Yes, pumpkin," Ken says. "We just want you to have a normal life."

Usagi smirked inside. She was far removed from having a normal life.

"Dad, I got to run," Usagi said, as she gets up from the kitchen table. "I…I love you…all. Including you, Shingo."

And with that, Usagi turns, and leaves the kitchen.

Strangely, everyone in the family had gotten a distinct feeling that they may have seen Usagi for the final time.

Nerima District.

"Ranma, are you ready?" Akane asked, as she had gotten her gear ready.

All through the night, Ranma Saotome was in a state of preparation. He had revised his family's "Forbidden Techniques" to an even finer point. And while he was hoping to resolve the coming crisis peacefully, he was under no illusion that he will be facing an opponent who is anything but peaceful.

Ranma woke up from his meditation.

"Yeah, I am," Ranma said, as he got up from a Lotus position. "I just hope that Ryouga didn't get lost."

"Oh, I asked him to stay over," Akane said, as she sits her bag down. "You know, just in case."

"Akane, I really wish that you would stay here, and let me handle this."

"No way, Ranma! I'm a martial artist too, you know!"

"…"

"And besides, I…I need to test my limits. How can I expect to protect people from monsters like HER? So please, let me do this."

Ranma looks at his fiancée.

"Okay, okay. Just don't go an get uncute on me or something."

"Ranma…"

Akane then hugged him.

"You can be such a jerk."

Okayama.

"Aha!" said the red, spiky haired genius.

"What? You managed to find Washu?" asked Tenchi Masaki. Ever since that "girl" showed up, there has been nothing but problems. The disappearance Ryoko the Space Pirate was a sore spot for Tenchi

"I was hoping you weren't able to," said Ayeka, the Juraian princess.

"Ayeka, that's a terrible thing to say!"

"Anyway,' Washu began. "Here goes nothing!"

In the center of a teleporter pad, a drum barrel appeared. Washu then activated a force field.

"What's that for?"

"We don't know what condition Ryoko is in. So, we will peel away what is holding her in place."

Cherry Hill Temple, Juuban.

"So it's agreed then?" said Sailor Venus, who looked at the assembled Sailor Scouts.

"I don't know-" said Sailor Moon began. "It's hard to believe that Usagi is that…that monster."

"Perhaps we can help her-" Sailor Mercury began.

"We can't let her remain loose!" Sailor Mars roared. "She is evil, and that's that."

"I hate to agree with Mars," Sailor Jupiter began. "But she needs to be stopped…one way or another."

The 'Scouts nod in understanding, if not in agreement.

Standing close by, behind a tree, the Moon Light Knight hears everything. Then, he turns to his companions.

"Don't worry, Luna. I'll do what I can."

Then, with a grunt, the mysterious stranger in the white Arabian garb fades into the ether.

"I…I don't think I can go on if the Moon Princess is…gone," Luna the Black Moon Cat cried.

"Have faith, Luna," Artemis the White Moon Cat replied. "We'll do what we can."

At the apartment complex of Ann and Alan…

"Well, since you have been such a GOOD trooper, Usagi," Alan said, as he changed into his alien guise, "we would like to introduce you to our 'mother', the Doom Tree."

"Alan, maybe we shouldn't-" began Ann. Ever since 'Day One', Ann did not trust Usagi at all. Why would anyone who can easily defeat the Sailor Scouts, the Masaki Clan and the Nerima Wrecking Crew is willing to work for people like them? Especially since both of them were planning on sucking this planet dry of energy?

"Ah, don't worry," Alan said confidently, as the gateway to the Doom Tree opened up. "We're all friends, here, right?"

"Yes…we are," Usagi said. In reality, as soon as she 'meets' this Doom Tree, she will make her move-

BOOM!

Both Ann and Alan lived on the top of their building in a spacious suite. The huge, oaken doors were burst in, reveling an alien pirate seething in rage.

"YOU!" said Ryoko. For months, she was sealed in a drum underneath Usagi's house. For months, she relived the horror of being sealed up, and Ryoko swore that she would never suffer such a horror again.

"Me?" Usagi said nonchalantly. Then, she extended her senses. "And I sense that you brought friends."

Usagi turned to Ann and Alan.

"You better get your 'Cardians' together. We have company."

The aliens nodded.

Down at street level…

"I wish that your friend had paid attention to the plan, Tenchi," Sailor Mars said, as she and the rest of the Scouts are assembled, along with the Nerima Wrecking Crew and the Masaki clan.

"She tends to be a bit headstrong…"

"Well, Ryoko is a pirate, and always WILL be," said the Jurian Princess Ayeka. If Tenchi wasn't involved, neither she nor her sister would be part of any of this.

"Well, 'Ryoko' just gave away the element of surprise," said Ranma Saotome. "Then again, I don't sneak around."

"Regardless," began Sailor Mercury, as she consulted her Mercury Computer, "we're picking up major youma activity…a virtual army, in fact."

"Not to mention a series of energy barriers are now up," said Washu, as she tapped on her holographic computer. "I'll be able to take down all the barriers, of course, but the frequency of the fields are in a state of flux. So for now, I'll be able to drop a field per floor, but you'll only have so much time before the fields re-emerge."

Ranma sighed. All he wanted to do was fight to regain his and Akane's honor. And now…

"Akane, I want you and the others-"

"No way, Ranma!" Akane said, as she and the other fiancés, and his three rivals stepped forth. "You need ALL the help you can get…and I AM a martial artist too, you know!"

"Ranma, she's right," Ryouga Hibiki said. "You'll need ALL the help you can get."

Ranma looks around.

"Alright. And somebody, keep and eye on Ryouga…I don't want him to get lost or nuthin'."

"Ranma…if lives weren't at stake, I'd bash you for that comment," Ryouga said with a smile.

Ranma smiled back.

"Well," said Sailor Moon, as she steps forth. "Let's…get this over with."

"RIGHT!" said everyone.

"Ryo-ohki?" asked Sasami, Ayeka's younger sister. "Go to ship mecha mode!"

"Ryo-OW!" yelped the half-cat/half-rabbit creature, as it morphs into a mechanical version of itself. The chassis opens up, and the girl, whose long hair was turquoise-colored, steps in. Once the hatch closes, Sasami takes the control, and activates Ryo-Ohki's weapons.

BLAM!

The front entrance to the building was blasted in.

"Move it!" Sailor Venus says, as she directed everyone, except for Mercury, Washu and Sasami, to enter the building. With a sigh, Venus follows…

ROUND ONE…FIGHT! 

"Keep your guard up, girl!" said Upperclassman Kuno, as he blocked the attack from a lizard-like Cardian. He then used his bokken to create a counter-attack that cut into another Cardian.

"Don't tell me what to do!" said Ayeka, as she emitted a Jurian field attack. "I am a royal princess, and I don't need to be told how to do my job, Earth commoner!"

"'Commoner'? Foolish girl, you need to respect you betters!"

"Knock it off, guys!" said Sailor Jupiter, as she delivered a lightning-charged kick. "Just fight!"

ROUND TWO…FIGHT! 

"Eeek!" said the dark-skinned, blond Mihoshi the Galaxy Police Officer, as she was shooting wildly at her attackers.

"Hey, watch it!" yelled Mousse, the half-blind "Hidden Weapon Master" from China's Joketsu. He threw a barrage of weaponry at one Cardian, and tied another enemy in a coil of chains. He then pulled the chained enemy towards Sailor Venus.

"Do it!"

Venus took aim.

"Venus Crescent BEAM!"

BLAST!

**ROUND THREE…FIGHT!**

"Shampoo no let you stand in way!" said the Chinese Amazon, as she knuckle-punch a Cardian.

BAM!

"I got you covered," said Kiyone, Mihoshi's more professional Galaxy Police partner. She took steady aim, and picked off the incoming onslaught that was running down the stairway.

"Guys, stand back!" Sailor Mars said, as she took aim towards the top of the stairs. "Mars Firebird STRIKE!"

FWOOSH!

While our heroes were making their way up to the top, from various points in the building, another battle was taking place at their destination…

POW!

Usagi delivered a solid right-cross to Ryoko's chin, knocking the Space Pirate across the hall.

"You've gotten stronger, alien," Usagi said, as she stepped forward menacingly. "I'm surprised about that."

"As long as my feelings for Tenchi remains pure, I'll never loose, witch!"

Ryoko, out of desperation, formed an energy weapon, and began to slice into Usagi. Usagi, dodged the attack, with a few side-steps and back-flips. Usagi threw a parry punch, in order to try to use trapping techniques to get a hold her opponent. However, Ryoko seemed to fade…

"What-?"

CHOK!

"Gah!" Usagi gasped, as she felt a sharp pain in her right shoulder. Usagi turned around to see a smirking Ryoko. Apparently, she had stabbed Usagi in the back.

"Oh, did that hurt?" Ryoko asked.

"Only my pride, alien."

As Usagi rotated her neck, to get the kinks out, her wound sealed itself up. This did not go unnoticed.

"How-?"

"A true master of the dark arts of Shotokan is beyond mere mortality. As I have grown in my power, I am developing a mastery over my mind, body…and spirit."

Usagi gets into a fighting stance.

"You'll have to do WAY better than that to defeat me…alien."

Ryoko roared, as she charged forward.

"This is for Tenchi!" Ryoko said, as she brought her sword down on Usagi's head.

Usagi smirked, as she moved faster than Ryoko anticipated.

SWING!

MISS!

Ryoko found herself nose-to-nose with Usagi.

"Boo," Usagi said, as she placed her palm directly on Ryoko's stomach.

BLAM!

Usagi released an energy blast point-blank, creating a huge hole in Ryoko's lower torso.

Ryoko collapsed. She was trying to breathe, as her regenerative powers kicked in.

Usagi knelt by Ryoko.

"I can end your life, right here-"

"But you won't!" said a voice.

Standing at the entrance of the suite was Sailor Moon, Tenchi Masaki and Ranma Saotome.

"Ah, dear friends," Usagi said, as she stood up to face them. "I see that you survived your ascent."

"I've come to challenge you," Ranma said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"I've come to stop you," Tenchi said, as he wielded his Tenchi sword and Light Hawks. He could see that Ryoko was seriously hurt, but he had to stay focused on his foe.

"Usagi, please, listen to reason," Sailor Moon says. "You have to end this."

"Oh, I will end this alright. Follow me if you dare…"

Usagi took off for the entrance of where the Doom Tree was "housed".

"Oh, no you don't-!" Ranma began, as he took off after Usagi.

"Ranma, wait up!" Tenchi said.

"Oh, dear," Moon says, as she followed the boys into the mysterious room.

The three heroes found themselves in a cavernous room, where a large, LARGE tree stood in the center. At the base of the tree were Usagi…and Ann and Alan.

"Welcome to this place," Alan said. "It will be a great honor for you three to be sacrificed for the great Doom Tree."

"Let's just get this over with," Ann said impatiently. "I'll take Sailor Moon."

"And I'll take the half-girl Ranma Saotome," Usagi smirked.

"You'll eat those words, girl or not!" Ranma said, as he got into a fighting stance.

"We'll see," Usagi said, as she got into a stance likewise.

And then, the fight happened.

"Ha!" Ann said, as she tried to land a punch.

"Oh!" said Moon, as she tried to block it. For preparation for the assault, Moon had to train with Ranma, as part of his agreement to team up with the Sailor Scouts. Ann was not taking Moon seriously, so she was not going all out.

Alan attacked Tenchi, using his long flute, which is used to activate his Cardians, as a blunt weapon. Tenchi used his light-sword, coupled with Light Hawk Wings, to counter.

"Not bad, kid," said Alan, as he faked a strike to fire off an energy blast.

"No, I'm not," Tenchi replied, as he blocked the blast. He then performed a fake, and swung blade to strike, which was blocked.

Ranma looked at his opponent. It's hard to believe that a cute girl like Usagi could be so…evil. But this is for Akane and the others, and Usagi had to be stopped.

So Ranma attacked.

As did Usagi.

The two traded blows, moving ever increasingly faster. At this level, attack phrases were silly.

Usagi tried do a fake, so that she could knee Ranma in the stomach, which was blocked. He then tried to back up, in order to give himself some distance, but Usagi wouldn't let him. It was then that Ranma was realizing what Usagi was doing.

"Get off of me!" Ranma yelled.

"And allow you to use your 'awesome attacks'?" Usagi replied. "I don't think so!"

Usagi then reversed her position, by getting behind Ranma.

"Say hello to hell for me, Ranma! Murder Hell Fist Revised: GROUND ZERO!"

Now! Ranma thought with a smile. "Forbidden Saotome Technique Umisenken Revised: HOLLOW POINT!"

The Forbidden Saotome Technique, the Umisenken, rendered the practitioner invisible to the senses. Ranma took that same technique to the next level, based upon some texts he had read from Cologne's extensive library. While the actual counter for the Murder Hell Fist was not available, Ranma saw enough similarities between the counter he read about and his technique to come up with a substitution. Besides, the counter depending on being empty of emotion, and he couldn't pull it off in that manner.

"What-?"

"Surprise!" Ranma said, as he jumped backward, and slammed into the ground…hard.

"Oof!" Usagi said.

Ranam then jumped up, and cupped his hand.

"Moko Takibasha: SUPREME CONFIDENCE!"

FWOOSH!

Usagi saw the blast barring down. Taking a page from her friend Trunks, she reached up, and caught the blast.

"Do you think that this will…stop me?" Usagi said with gritted teeth, as she held the blast at bay.

"No, this will!" Ranma said, as he performed a reverse Dragon Rising Ascension. In effect, Ranma was drilling a hole in his own energy attack. And then-

"NO!" Usagi said, as she saw an incoming fist…

POW!

When it was all over, Usagi was laid out.

"Did…it…" Ranma said with a huff.

And then, two more bodies were thrown where Usagi had laid.

"Oof!"

"Ugh!"

Ann and Alan were sore from their fight.

"I see that you two were successful," Ranma said.

"He was a tough customer,' Tenchi said, as he steps forward.

"As was she," said Moon. "But what are we going to do with them? And this tree?"

"That would be for me to explain,' said a voice.

The three turned to see man dressed in white, Arabian garb. He had a scimitar by his side.

"The Moon Light Knight!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Ranma and Tenchi had heard about the mysterious ally of the Sailor Scouts.

"What do you want?" Ranma demanded.

"Easy, Ranma," Tenchi says. "He's not the enemy."

The 'Knight looks at Ranma.

"Your battle is over with Usagi, Ranma Saotome."

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?"

The 'Knight simply tares straight into Ranma's eye.

"If you have any honor, then you will take your victory as IS."

"Humph."

The 'Knight looks at the Doom Tree, Ann and Alan, and Usagi.

"Usagi is a good person, you know," 'Knight says, as he kneels close to Usagi's prone body.

"Then why all this?" Tenchi asked.

"Have you ever been willing to sacrifice anything to save those you cared about, but ended up loosing everything in the process?"

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

The Moon Light Knight tells the story how the one known as "The Akuma" took on a despondent Usagi, who was stricken with grief over the deaths of the Sailor Scouts in their final battle with a potent, after she wished for the power to never feel helpless again.

"And it didn't help when YOUR Ryoko," the 'Knight said, gesturing to Tenchi, "YOUR Akane," the 'Knight said, gesturing to Ranma, "and Sailor Mars was not willing to trust Usagi at all, in spite of her best intentions."

The 'Knight rose to a standing position.

"Sailor Moon, use the Silver Millennium Crystal to end this."

Moon nods, as she brought out her Moon Scepter.

"Moon Scepter: HEALING!"

Everything goes white…

The next day in Nerima…

"So, whatever happened to Usagi?" Akane said, as she walks to Furinken High School with her fiancé Ranma.

"Nothing," Ranma said, as he walks along the fence railing. "I beat her, that's all."

"Well, I really wanted to fight her myself, but…I'm just glad that you are okay."

"Thanks. And maybe you'll get to fight her after she…handles her business."

"Really?"

"Really. So you better not slack off on your training or anything."

"Hey!"

Meanwhile in Okayama…

"Come on, Tenchi!" Ryoko said. "You got to tell me where that witch disappeared to."

"Sorry, Ryoko," Tenchi said, as he was about to exit the house for school. "I think that we should all just move on."

And with that, Tenchi leaves.

"Drat! Hey, Washu-!"

"Sorry, I promised Tenchi that I wouldn't help you find Usagi," Washu said, as she takes her breakfast down to her lab.

Ryoko looks outside the window.

"Mark my words, Usagi Tsukino! I'll find you if it's the last thing I do!"

Meanwhile, in Juuban…

"I'm sorry, but Usagi will be living relatives for a while," said Ikuko Tsukino.

"Well, thanks anyway, Mrs. Tsukino," said Minako Aino.

After the door to the Tsukino residence closes, Minako goes to the assembled 'Scouts.

"Told you," said Naru Osaka, as she and the rest of the girls continue their trip to school.

"You got to tell us what happened," Rei Hino says.

"I made a promised not to tell you where she is, but that she will return someday."

"Fine, be that way!"

"So, what happened to Ann and Alan?" Ami Mizuno asked. Ami is upset that Luna disappeared with Usagi, but respected Naru's promise not pry.

"Well, after I healed their Doom Tree of corruption, Ann and Alan left for parts unknown…in space. I think that they're in love or something now."

"Wow," said Makoto Kino, as she began to daydream about being in love.

"Well, all I know is that I hope Usagi comes back from wherever she is…"

Meanwhile, on the road towards Kyoto…

"How's it going?" Mamoru Chiba says, as he drives his motorcycle down the highway. Usagi was sitting in the carriage with Luna in her lap.

"I'm fine, I guess," Usagi said. Her skin color was slowly returning to its pre-tanned state…and her eyes are now blue (instead of red). "Thanks for giving Luna and I a lift to my grandparents place."

"No problem. It's the least I can do after what we've been through."

"So, Usagi, what do you remember about your…experiences?" Luna asks.

Usagi looks at Luna hard. The Moon Cat could have sworn that she saw flickers of red in the Moon Princess' eyes.

"Everything."

And with that, the two sit in silence.

As the motorcycle passes by some bushes, Gouki the Akuma steps forth from the shadows.

"My heir, do not think that you can avoid your destiny. I will force you to become stronger…whether you want to or not!"

**Fin.**

**Author's note: That's it. I did my best to balance things out, and to have some sort of resolution. I did leave things open, however, if I want to do a sequel. So, who knows. Later!**


End file.
